1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data security. More particularly, this invention relates to a mechanism that disables the operation of an electronic system until its user is recognized.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the last few years, mobile computers (e.g., laptop, hand-held, etc.) have become one of the fastest growing computer-related products. One reason is that mobile computers are highly versatile because they are implemented with one or more battery packs. As a result, mobile computers do not require an external power source for a prolonged period of time. This allows business persons to increase their productivity when traveling, visiting customers, attending off-site meetings, reviewing and drafting patent applications, and the like.
Of major concern, however, is that mobile computers are vulnerable to theft due to their commercial value and their exposure to insecure environments such as cars, hotel rooms and airport lobbies. Although stored content may have value to a business competitor, mobile computers usually are stolen for their commercial value as a computer.
Currently, there exist a number of security mechanisms that are marginally effective. However, these mechanisms are still vulnerable to component or device replacement. For example, one type of conventional security mechanism involves the use of password software, which is normally executed after a central processing unit (CPU) of the mobile computer has been powered-up and has fetched macro-instructions from Basic Input/Output System (BIOS). Normally, BIOS resides in a Read Only Memory (ROM) component in close proximity to the CPU. These BIOS instructions enable the CPU to properly execute password software. After correctly inputting a previously chosen password, a user is allowed access to stored contents of the mobile computer. Unfortunately, this security mechanism can be easily circumvented by replacing the ROM component containing BIOS or perhaps the hard drive containing the password software.
Hence, it is contemplated that the integration of a security mechanism, implemented within each mobile computer to halt its computer functionality until an authorized user is recognized, would discourage mobile computer theft.